Examples of a hydrophilic member including a structure in which a photocatalytic TiO2 layer and a porous SiO2 layer are stacked on a surface of a base material are described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2. The hydrophilic member described in each of Patent Literatures 1 and 2 is one that ensures hydrophilicity by means of the porous SiO2 layer at an outermost surface, decomposes organic matter and the like adhered to the porous SiO2 layer by means of photocatalysis provided by the photocatalytic TiO2 layer below the porous SiO2 layer, and thereby enables hydrophilicity of the porous SiO2 layer to be maintained for a long period of time.